Enquanto Você me Amar
by Rebeca Potter
Summary: Eles viveram uma grande paixão na adolescência. Mais, por arte do destino, tiveram que se separar. Cinco anos depois, ela está trabalhando no Ministério e está prestes a se casar... Quando ele reaparece em sua vida, trazendo tudo de volta à tona.TRAILLER
1. Trailler

_----------------------------TRAILLER------------------------------_

Eles viveram uma grande paixão na adolescência...

_**- Você me ama?**_

_**- Claro.**_

_**- Então me diga.**_

_**- Mas eu acabei de dizer!**_

_**- Me diga com todas as letras, eu preciso ouvir!**_

_**- Uma vez já não é o suficiente?**_

_**- Harry! Custa dizer que me ama?**_

_**- Não.**_

_**- Então diga!**_

_**- O quê?**_

_**- Que me ama!**_

_**- Mas pra que se você já sabe...**_

_**- Fale agora ou eu vou embora!**_

_**- Ta certo.. Te amo.**_

Mas por arte do destino, tiveram que se separar...

_**- Acabou, Hermione. Ele terminou tudo.**_

Cinco anos depois, ela está trabalhando no ministério...

_**- Liberaram as novas chaves de portais?**_

_**- Ainda não.**_

_**- Ah.. Mais essa! Mande uma coruja para o Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.. Quero uma reunião dentro de cinco minutos...**_

_**- Pois não Senhora.**_

... e tem tudo o que uma jovem gostaria de ter...

_**- Érick me deu.**_

_**- Um colar de rubis?**_

_**- É.**_

_**- Ah.. Se eu tivesse a sua sorte!**_

_**- É.. Eu tenho mesmo sorte.**_

E está prestes a se casar com um noivo que faria qualquer coisa por ela...

_**- Meu vestido já ficou pronto. Hoje farei a última prova e depois, passarei no Le´Challet para ver como andam os preparativos do buffet... Érick...? Está me escutando?**_

_**- Ãh? Ah.. Claro querida. Continue...**_

Mas é aí que ELE ressurge em sua vida...

_**- Harry?**_

... trazendo tudo o que antes era passado de volta à tona ...

_**- Por que fez aquilo? Por terminou comigo? Foi algo que eu fiz, ou algo que eu disse? Porque por mais que eu tente.. Eu não consigo entender, Harry.**_

Uma linda história de amor estrelada por Rebeca Loover...

_**- Ah... Não! Não pode chover! Estou usando sapatos de pelica! NÃO!**_

Harry Potter...

_**- Becky... Eu ainda te amo.**_

Hermione Granger...

**_- Tem certeza de que ela disse isso com exatamente essas palavras?_**

E participações especiais de Estela Rise...

_**- Eu acho que você deveria raptá-la do casamento como nos filmes antigos, de preferência vestido de Zorro em um unicórnio branco...**_

Érick Ávila...

_**- Você.. O quê?**_

E Melanie Dishy

_**- Eu iria e colocaria tudo na conta dele!**_

WarnerBros Pictures Presents...

_**- Você aceita chá?**_

_**- Ah... Claro. **_

_Enquanto Você me amar_

_Porque tem amores que são eternos_

_EM BREVE NO COMPUTADOR MAIS PRÓXIMO DE VOCÊ_

_----------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo. 

_Outono. Dia 17 de Novembro, Hogwarts - Escócia_

Amanhecera tão frio quanto na noite anterior. Uma brisa gélida rondava o castelo, e alguns pinheiros já estavam com seus topos cobertos por uma fina camada de geada. O céu estava nublado, como se previsse o dia da morena.

Rebeca estava deitada em sua cama, no Salão Comunal da Grinfinória. Virou o rosto preguiçosa para o lado, procurando olhar as horas em seu relógio. Como o aparelho estava levemente virado para o outro lado, pôde apenas ver que já passavam das sete. Espreguiçou-se um pouco e viu Hermione de pijamas atravessando o Dormitório Feminino, sonolenta.

- Não dormiu bem, Mione? - perguntou.

- Como posso dormir com as provas finais chegando? - disse ela, abrindo o malão.

- Calma Hermione! Você é tão inteligente que nem precisa estudar. - a morena respondeu, sentando-se na cama.

Hermione parou e a olhou como se ela estivesse dizendo para jogar-se de um precipício com uma melancia cor-de-rosa pendurada no pescoço.

- Mas é CLARO que preciso! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que as provas finais do sétimo ano são MUITO mais complicadas!

- Eu sei, eu sei... - ela afirmou com a cabeça - Mas você deveria se deixar relaxar ás vezes, sabia?

- Relaxar? - ela perguntou, com as mãos na cintura - Me pede para RELAXAR com as provas finais chegando? Francamente! Passei a noite inteira estudando Herbologia e ainda não lí metade do livro. Tenho que me preparar melhor, ou acho que posso tirar só 95 do total. - pausa - E você, devia estar fazendo o mesmo. - terminou, apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente para ela.

- E eu vou. - afirmou, levantando-se da cama - Só que mais tarde. Agora vou ver o Harry.

Hermione revirou os olhos nas órbitas e continuou a vestir-se. Ela não admitia que a amiga deixas-se levar por uma paixonite e parasse de estudar.

- Estar apaixonada não vai te fazer tirar o total na prova de Poções, sabia? - ela comentou, abotoando a saia.

- Ah Hermione, que isso! Você sabe que eu estudo.. Além do mais - começou, com um sorriso malicioso - Vai dizer que não anseia pelas horas de privacidade com Ronald Weasley?. - a jovem perguntou, com um olhar malicioso.

Hermione apenas sorriu, confirmando. Ela também estava tão apaixonada por Rony quanto a amiga por Harry. Todos os dias os quatro iam tomar café, freqüentavam as aulas e, depois de estudarem, ficavam horas passeando nas margens do lago ou namorando no Salão Comunal. Às vezes, aproveitavam as horas vagas para imaginarem como seriam seus futuros, seus filhos ou criavam modelos novos para seus vestidos de noiva, enquanto os meninos conversavam sobre Quadribol.

Rebeca caminhou até o banheiro. Sentia-se feliz, mesmo fazendo todo aquele frio. Logo veria Harry e poderia abraçá-lo. Era gostoso poder apaixonar-se e desligar-se um pouco da guerra e seus problemas. Era gostoso poder pensar que um futuro em completa paz a esperava ao lado de Harry.

Lavou o rosto, passou um rímel transparente nos longos cílios pretos, procurando realçar seus olhos mel. Queria ficar linda para ele. Queria que Harry sentisse orgulho de tê-la como namorada.

Em seguida, abriu o malão e vestiu o uniforme de Hogwarts. Penteou os longos cabelos castanhos em frente ao espelho, mas não os prendeu: Harry os preferia soltos. Passou um pouco de gloss nos lábios e colocou um par de brincos dourados delicados. Hermione já devia estar lá em baixo com Harry e Rony, a esperando para tomar café. Pegou sua bolsa com seus pergaminhos, penas e tinteiro, apanhou um livro de cima da mesinha de canto e saiu do dormitório.

- Bom dia! - ela cumprimentou, descendo as escadas de seu dormitório.

Lá em baixo, Harry e Rony conversam próximos a lareira e Hermione estava sentada em uma poltrona rubro, lendo um livro de Herbologia. O moreno vestia o uniforme de Quadribol, pois naquela manhã haveria treino. Usava ainda um cachecol dourado e vermelho e luvas vermelhas, por causa do frio. Rebeca sorriu, pois adorava vê-lo com aquele uniforme. Harry tinha o corpo bem trabalhado por causa do esporte e seus olhos verdes estavam salientes aquela manhã. Mas, assim que a viram, calaram-se.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela perguntou, pestanejando. Estava estranhando a situação. Harry nunca lhe escondera nada. O que havia de errado?

Os dois amigos se entreolharam. Hermione afundou a cabeça no livro.

Rony caminhou até o buraco da parede, sem dizer uma só palavra.

Rebeca ficou preocupada. Poderia estar acontecendo alguma coisa com Harry. Talvez, Voldemort estivesse por perto. Ela tentou afastar da cabeça essa idéia terrível. Harry era seu primeiro namorado e estava certa de que o amava. Se acontecesse algo à ele..

- Você vem, Hermione? - o ruivo perguntou, por fim. Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e, levantando-se, o seguiu.

O buraco da parede abriu-se, revelando a saída. Eles saíram, deixando os namorados a sós no Salão.

Fez-se silêncio. Um silêncio que parecia a consumir. Estava acontecendo alguma coisa, ela sabia. Podia-se sentir no ar.

- Harry.. Por que Rony estava daquele jeito? O que ouve? - ela perguntou, indo ao seu encontro.

- Não.. Não é nada. - ele respondeu, desencostando-se da parede.

Silêncio.

- Está me escondendo algo? - ela perguntou novamente, parando em frente ao moreno.

- Não.. - ele respondeu, puxando-a pela cintura com ambas as mãos - Por quê?

Rebeca reparou em como seus olhos verdes estavam sérios por trás daquela armação redonda. Sérios demais.

- Não sei.. Você me parece estranho. O que houve?

Harry hesitou em falar. Parecia estar escolhendo as palavras certas. Depois de alguns segundos, afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela e disse:

- Nada de mais. Só que, depois do café, queria conversar com você.

Rebeca não entendeu porque, mais naquele momento seu coração encheu-se de tristeza. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e eles saíram para o Grande Salão.

**Notas da Autora**

**Nha.. O que acharam? O primeiro capítulo (no caso,esse) foi o pior de toda a fic, desculpem! O proximo já ta pronto (e está bem melhor, a meu ver!), mais ainda vai demorar um poukinho pra ser postado...**

**Gente, comentem! Eu adoro receber Reviews!**

**Agradeço especialmente a Cissy, que falou de mim na N/A dela! Bj, adorei a surpresa!**

**Bec Potter.**


	3. Nem Tudo São Flores

_**2. Nem tudo são flores**_

Empurrou as cobertas com força, pulou da cama e correu em direção ao banheiro do quarto, com as mãos nos lábios. Jogou a cabeça sobre a pia e vomitou. Já era a terceira vez em oito horas, mal conseguira dormir.

_"Não devia ter misturado Adraguinas com Cerveja Amanteigada"_ - pensou, levantando o rosto. Na noite anterior Rebeca havia saído com as amigas e madrinhas de seu casamento, Hermione Granger e Estela Rise. Estela havia sugerido que fossem ao Três Vassouras, comemorar o casamento que seria dali dois dias.

A morena olhou-se no espelho: estava visivelmente doente. Tinha olheiras fundas e o rosto moreno estava pálido. Os lábios estavam esbranquiçados e os cabelos longos, desalinhados.

_"Tenho que dar um jeito nisso"_ - pensou, enquanto abria a torneira. Deixou a água farta correr por entre seus dedos, molhando o rosto e pescoço. Dali a algumas horas teria que estar no Ministério trabalhando e esperava-se que, como Chefe do Departamento de Jogos Mágicos, estivesse, pelo menos, apresentável. Resolvera que tiraria folga apenas no dia seguinte, para preparar-se para o casamento.

Fechou a água e enxugou o rosto. Seu dia estava repleto de compromissos e deveria começar a se arrumar logo, caso não quisesse chegar atrasada no departamento. Abriu o armário do banheiro, pegou uma escova de dentes e colocou nela um pouco de creme dental. Depois colocou a escova na boca e foi até o guarda-roupa.

Escolheu um terninho verde musgo com uma blusa branca e voltou ao banheiro. Se trocaria e com um pouco de maquiagem, daria um jeito no rosto.

Alguns minutos depois, saiu do banheiro, já arrumada. Os cabelos resolveu deixar soltos, para variar. Ela adorava usar os cabelos assim, mais Érick, seu noivo e, dentro de quarenta e oito horas, marido, os preferia presos. Gostava dela mais séria.

Rebeca não ria muito com Érick, mais, pelo menos, ao lado dele sentias-se segura. Ele era do tipo sério, executivo. Vivia no trabalho e eram raras as vezes em que se falavam durante a semana. Pelo menos tinham os finais de semana e feriados juntos, quando não aparecia alguma reunião.

A morena sabia que os negócios dele eram muito complicados e entendia toda a atenção que ele reservava à eles. Para ser sincera, ela não sentia falta dele. Era livre e sentia-se dona de seu nariz, independente de qualquer homem.

_"É esse tipo de relacionamento que procuro"_- pensava - _"Assim tenho certeza de que não sofrerei por amor... Nunca mais me sentirei de pés e mãos atados... E não estarei sozinha também"_

Correu o olhar pelo quarto, aflita, procurando os convites do casamento. Na semana anterior Estela havia lhe pedido que levasse alguns para ela, afim de distribuí-los entre as damas de honra que queixavam-se da falta de entradas para o buffet.

Caminhou até a escrivaninha, pois tinha uma vaga lembrança de ter chegado zonza na noite anterior e ter os visto jogados lá.

_"Devem estar por aqui"_ - pensou, levantando uma pilha de papéis. Afastou uma maquiagem, levantou um porta-jóias e logo reconheceu aqueles convites marfim com fitas de um cetim verde-oliva, pregados com um botão de rosa branca. Pegou-os com cuidado e os colocou na bolsa.

Abriu a porta do quarto e, saindo em um corredor, desceu as escadas. Sua mãe a esperava na mesa de jantar.

A casa da morena ficava na área trouxa de Londres. Era uma casa bonita com quatro suítes, salas de estar e jantar, cozinha, dois banheiros sociais, Closet, garagem, um pequeno jardim na entrada e um quintal nos fundos. Os ambientes eram sempre bem iluminados, decorados com tons de pasteis, dando um ar de calmaria e serenidade à casa.

- Pensei em chamá-la, mas achei que deveria descansar. Venha, o café está na mesa. - ela chamou, colocando uma travessa de frutas sobre a mesa farta.

- Obrigada mãe, mais já vou. Tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje e---

- Deixe-me ver isso. Vomitou de novo? - ela perguntou, puxando o canto inferior de seus olhos e olhando dentro deles.

- Mais duas vezes. - ela respondeu.

- Acho que não deveria sair. Vamos, como alguma coisa...

- Ah, não. Só o cheiro dessa comida já me causa náuseas. - ela protestou. - Não sabe como o cheiro da maquiagem está me fazendo mal...

- Rebeca.. Você não está... - a mãe começou, olhando-a de uma forma investigativa.

- NÃO MÃE, QUE ISSO!

- Desculpe.. Mas também, agora não tem importância. Se casa depois de amanhã mesmo.. E quanto ao Érick, falou com ele sobre o buffet?

- Ainda não, mais vamos almoçar juntos hoje. Trataremos desse assunto ---

- Se ele tiver tempo para você, claro. - a mãe completou, sentando-se e puxando o bule de café.

- Mãe! Você sabe que ele é muito ocupado, só isso. Coitado, pára de implicar com ele!

A mãe olhou-a por cima dos óculos retangulares e colocou o cabelo preto para trás. Apesar de idade, Martha aparentava ter uns trinta e cinco anos. Usava roupas jovens, como as da filha e vivia com os longos cabelos pretos bem cortados. Nos tempos livres praticava academia e natação ou ia fazer compras.

Ao contrário do marido Jhonatan, Martha e Rebeca eram brasileiras. Jhon, como era chamado, era inglês. Não era de uma linhagem bruxa, mas foi convocado à Hogwarts, no mesmo ano em que os pais de Martha, aguardavam a tradicional carta para a escola escocesa com uma enorme festa.

Martha havia aprendido feitiços simples com os pais desde pequena, por isso era muito elogiada pelos professores. Jhon não gostava nada de Arte das Trevas, mais era um aluno dedicado em Poções. Ambos haviam estudado na época dos marotos e, por sorte, haviam conhecido Lili e Thiago. Martha era amiga da ruiva. Jhon, não gostava muito da ruivinha, mais era um bom amigo de Thiago.

- Você sabe que nunca fui a favor desse casamento, Rebeca. Ele não tem tempo para você. Não vão ficar muito tempo juntos e, além do mais, para casar é fácil. Depois, quando quiser se separar, vai demorar anos. - ela recitou o velho sermão, fazendo a jovem revirar os olhos nas órbitas.

- Mãe, não vou discutir isso com a senhora, não de novo. Tenho que ir, tchau.

E dizendo isso, beijou a mãe e aparartou.


	4. O Homem Misterioso

_Notas da Autora:  
Sorry à todos que leram este cap. ontem (14/11/06). Eu o coloquei e esqueci de olhar nos Documentos se tava tudo ok!_

_I´m so sorry! Eu sei que ninguém merece ler uma fic mal formatada :/  
__Prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer :) E também peço desculpas pela demora à atualizar... _

_Obrigada e boa Leitura..._

_**O Homem Misterioso**_

O dia havia sido cansativo para Rebeca. Assim que chegou ao Ministério, teve que enfrentar uma pilha enorme de formulários com sugestões, pedidos e licenças para estabelecer jogos nas escolas. Como o mundo trouxa desconhecia o mundo bruxo, havia um certo limite de jogos por ano, rigidamente controlado pelo departamento. Sem contar com os preparativos para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, que seria dali alguns meses. Ela teria que deixar tudo em ordem para poder sair em lua-de-mel.

Apesar de tudo, Rebeca trabalhava com gosto. Na verdade, uma das únicas coisas que ultimamente davam-lhe alegria era seu trabalho. A morena fazia questão de passear todos os dias por seu departamento, avaliando e concertando erros. Com todo esse empenho, o Departamento de Jogos Mágicos era um dos mais elogiados no Ministério. Muitas pessoas gostariam de ir trabalhar lá.

A morena abriu a porta de sua sala e saiu de lá às pressas. Estava atrasada para encontrar-se com Érick e ele não gostava muito de atrasos. Na verdade, detestava, afinal, ele era muito ocupado para perder seu tempo esperando alguém. Na profissão dele, tempo era dinheiro e Rebeca sabia disso. Por isso, sempre que ela ficava com raiva dele, fazia questão de se atrasar.

Estava quase chegando à porta do elevador quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

- Senhorita, senhorita! Rebeca, espere!

A morena virou-se e se deparou com Melanie, a secretária substituta. Mel, como era chamada, era uma moça sonhadora e inteligente. Estava trabalhando pelo curto período de dois meses, mas já havia conquistado a amizade de todos. Enquanto a verdadeira secretária, a Senhora Fills, passava suas férias na Groelândia, era a encarregada de arrumar a conturbada agenda de Rebeca.

Rebeca parou para analisá-la por um segundo: a jovem aparentava uns dezoito anos e gostava de usar terninhos com cores vibrantes - verde fluorescente era seu favorito, que contrastava muito com seus cabelos ruivos e olhos azul-escuros.

- O que foi? Mel, não dá para adiar? - ela perguntou, chamando o elevador e colocando a bolsa à tira colo - É que estou um pouco atrasada... Tenho que encontrar o Érick daqui a---

- Eu sei senhora, é por isso mesmo! O Dr. Érick ligou avisando que não poderá almoçar com a senhora hoje. Ficou preso em uma reunião e terá outra daqui a dez minutos. Mas ele disse que a espera para o jantar, no mesmo restaurante.

- Ah... - foi tudo o que ela respondeu.

Na verdade, ela não sabia se estava desapontada. Não era a primeira vez e, na certa, não seria a última em que Érick cancelava um compromisso em cima da hora. Mas, por um momento, ela pensou que ele estava sendo muito irresponsável, afinal, eles falariam sobre seu casamento.

- Senhora..? Então, posso desmarcar? - a jovem repetiu, despertando a morena de seus pensamentos.

- Hum.. Desmarcar? - ela perguntou, confusa.

- É, a reserva do restaurante. Posso desmarcar?

A porta do elevador se abriu.

Silêncio.

Rebeca parou para pensar.

- Então, vai entrar Becky? - perguntou Adam, o ¹ascensorista do elevador. A morena olhou para Melanie.

- Se seu noivo, com o qual você vai se casar daqui a quarenta e oito horas te desse o cano como acabou de acontecer comigo, você desmarcaria? - ela perguntou, segurando a bolsa.

A ruivinha olhou para a agenda. Depois para ela.

- Claro que não! Esse restaurante é caríssimo! Iria e ainda colocaria tudo na conta dele!

- Bem.. Então eu vou Adam. - e dizendo isso, entrou no elevador.

Algumas horas depois, Rebeca estava sentada à mesa do restaurante Le´Clallet. O restaurante era uma espécie de "imitação" dos cafés de Paris, com direito a flores típicas da capital enfeitando cada mesa, trazendo um agradável aroma ao local. Haviam várias mesinhas pretas espalhadas pelo salão e, no centro, uma mulher tocava piano sob a luz dos refletores. Logo na entrada, ao lado do maitre, uma gloriosa escada estava posta para o andar superior, onde funcionava um elegante bar.

Estava terminando sua sobremesa - a mais cara do cardápio - quando chamou o garçom.

- A conta, por favor. - pediu. O garçom fez que sim e saiu. Não demorou nada e ele estava de volta com a caderneta.

A morena levou o guardanapo aos lábios, depois os colocou sobre a mesa. Em seguida pegou a caderneta.

- Certo.. - ela disse, analisando a conta - Coloque tudo na conta do Sr. Érick Ávila.

- Tudo bem, mademoaseille. Assine aqui, por favor.

Rebeca assinou e, levantando-se, saiu do restaurante.

Lá fora, as nuvens escondiam o sol e uma delicada brisa vagava pela rua, deserta. Já era outono - a pior estação do ano na opinião da morena, que conservava uma antipatia anormal por esta estação desde seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts.

Rebeca esperou o sinal de pedestre abrir - embora a rua estivesse vazia, nunca se sabia quando um bruxociclista passaria - e atravessou a rua. Do outro lado, havia um parque.

A morena sentou-se em um banco, em baixo de uma árvore. As folhas douradas faziam um contorno em torno do banco e contrastavam o verde dos pinheiros de uma mini-floresta à frente, montada no centro da praça.

Foi inevitável não lembrar de seu passado. Havia sido em baixo de uma árvore que Harry terminara seu namoro com ela, em Hogwarts. Às vezes ela gostava de pensar em como tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Até hoje ela não entendera o motivo que levara o moreno a terminar com ela, mais ela tinha quase certeza de que esse motivo era Gina. Sim, Gina Weasley. Doía pensar que ela poderia ter provocado o fim do namoro. Logo a irmã de um de seus amigos...

_"... Mais vai ser impossível não lembrar_

_Eu vou estar em tudo que você ver..._

_Nos seus livros, nos seus discos_

_Vou lembrar a sua roupa_

_E onde você menos esperar_

_Eu vou estar..."_

Porém, por outro lado, achava que seria melhor descobrir que ela havia sido o motivo do que viver na eterna dúvida. Por causa desse assunto, a jovem já havia passado noites e mais noites em claro, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que tivesse feito, alguma palavra, um olhar dele de desaprovação... Qualquer coisa serviria. Qualquer coisa que pudesse tê-lo deixado magoado e que tivesse passado despercebido. A morena respirou fundo: nunca encontrara nada.

Durante todos aqueles anos ela havia feito a amiga, Hermione Granger, prometer que não falaria de Harry perto dela. Uma promessa inútil, ela sabia. Harry sempre voltava à sua mente.

- Nada mudaria... Nada mesmo. - falou para si, em alto e bom som - Eu não tive culpa. Foi ELE quem terminou. - decretou, tentando convencer-se de uma vez por todas.

- Posso sentar aqui? - uma voz masculina perguntou.

- Ah, claro. - ela respondeu, sem ao menos olhar para a pessoa. Tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar naquele momento - Não foi minha culpa, droga.- repetiu com firmeza, procurando acreditar em suas próprias palavras. O homem ao seu lado riu.

- Algum problema, moça? - ele perguntou, abrindo um enorme jornal em frente ao rosto. Rebeca sorriu conformada.

- Não, nenhum. Desculpe se estou parecendo louca, mas.. Você já tentou MUITO se convencer de algo e nunca conseguiu?

- Já. - ele respondeu, com certa saudade - Já tentei me convencer de que fiz a coisa certa.. E até hoje tento. É por isso mesmo que estou aqui.

- Bem, então sabe como é difícil...

Rebeca parou um pouco para pensar. Era ridículo pensar em outro homem, estava noiva e se casaria em breve. Teria que enterrar Harry no passado, de uma vez por todas.

A morena jogou o cabelo para trás e começou a pensar que talvez aquele homem misterioso também tivesse sofrido por amor. Talvez ela não fosse a única mulher da face terra com esse tipo de problema. De repente, ficou curiosa para saber mais sobre ele. Afinal, tinham alguma coisa em comum.

Uma brisa fresca passou, com um cheiro embriagante de colônia masculina almiscarada. Aquela colônia parecia familiar, como se já tivesse a sentindo por diversas vezes... Mas onde?

- Desculpe a pergunta, mais qual é o seu nom... - ela perguntou, virando-se para ele. Mas, antes que pudesse concluir a frase, percebeu que ele desaparecera.

Do outro lado da rua, um homem misterioso sorriu e, fitando-a por mais um segundo, aparartou.

Notas da Autora:

¹ascensorista: é aquele pessoa que fica dentro do elevador, apertando os botões do andar ao qual queremos ir.


	5. Um Plano

_Um Plano_

Já haviam passado algumas horas desde que Harry encontrara Rebeca no banco da praça. Ele a havia vigiado durante toda a semana, como fizera nos últimos cinco anos. O moreno ainda temia que Voldemort pudesse, de alguma forma, voltar ou que algum comensal resolvesse matá-la para vingar-se dele. Às vezes pensava que era loucura bancar o guarda-costas secreto da amada, mas não conseguia evitar.

Enfim Harry podia respirar aliviado. O ministério já havia confirmado que Voldemort não voltaria, dando a chance que ele precisava para retornar à vida da morena. E agora, lá estavam Hermione, Estela e ele mais uma vez, conversando sobre ela na casa dele, como fizeram nos últimos cinco anos. Só que desta vez Harry tinha uma novidade para contar.

- Hum.. tem certeza de que ela disse isso com _exatamente_ essas palavras? - perguntou Hermione mais uma vez, servindo-se de chá. Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

- Absoluta. Me recordo de cada palavra dela. - afirmou, trazendo da cozinha mais um pote de biscoitos.

- Bem, então isso significa que ...

- Que ela ainda é apaixonada por você, Harry, como EU sempre supus. - respondeu Estela, cortando a amiga e pegando um batom de dentro da bolsa, para retocar a maquiagem.

Estela era uma das madrinhas de casamento de Rebeca. Tinha um corpo magro, a pele branca e lindos olhos azul-claros. Às vezes conseguia ser mais vaidosa do que a própria amiga, que na época em que estudavam em Hogwarts era chamada de "Becky Paty" pelos alunos de sua casa. Andava sempre de muito bom humor e, ao contrário de todos os seus amigos, havia estudado na casa da Corvinal.

Apesar de ser uma grande patricinha e adorar que suas amigas casassem com noivos ricos, ela _"simplesmente achava inaceitável que uma garota de tanta classe como ela pudesse manter alguma relação com gente como o Érick: arrogante, prepotente e centrado no trabalho"_. Por isso, assim que descobrira dos encontros secretos da amiga Hermione com o Harry, voluntariou-se para ajudar.

- Exatamente. Se ela ainda se tortura com sua lembrança, se ainda busca um motivo pelo qual você terminou com ela, e óbvio que ela não te esqueceu. - explicou Hermione, pegando alguns biscoitos.

- Bem.. Odeio ser os óculos da turma e ajudá-los a ver certas coisas mais.. Já pensou na reação dela, Harry? Quer dizer.. Agora que você pode voltar, não acha que ela vai ficar um pouco chocada ao saber que você a vigiou durante todo esse tempo? - perguntou Estela, bagunçando seus curtos e modernos cabelos platinados em frente ao espelho da sala.

A casa de Harry era modesta, mas muito bem organizada. Ele nunca gostara de muito luxo, por isso escolhera um modelo básico: uma casa situada em um bairro de classe média, na divisa entre a área trouxa e a bruxa, com garagem, salas de estar e jantar, um pequeno escritório, banheiro social, cozinha e duas suítes no andar superior. Na sala de estar, havia um enorme espelho sobre um dos sofás, local predileto da loira, que podia passar horas se arrumado ali.

- Bem.. Já. Mas espero que ela me compreenda. - respondeu sincero, ao sentar-se no sofá ao lado de Hermione.

- Claro que vai, Harry. Ela ainda te ama e vai compreender. - confirmou Hermione, olhando fixamente para o amigo - Tudo o que tem a fazer é ser você mesmo. E como pretende falar com ela?

Silêncio.

A verdade era que ele havia esperado tanto por esse momento, que não havia lembrado de bolar um plano. Estela sentou-se no sofá e apanhou um bolinho de cima da mesa de centro, agora muito mais interessado na conversa do que antes.

- Bem.. Estou aberto à sugestões. - ele respondeu vagarosamente.

- Eu acho - começou Estela afobada, engolindo o pedaço de bolo que estava em sua boca - Que você deveria raptá-la do casamento, como nos filmes antigos. De preferência em um unicórnio branco, vestido de Zorro.

Hermione balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação, enquanto deixava escapar uma gargalhada. Estela tinha idéias "fashions" demais e sempre reclamava quando riam delas. Harry permaneceu calado.

- Poxa gente, eu aqui com um problema desses e vocês brincando? - protestou o moreno, indignado.

- Não era uma brincadeira, **_Harry_**. - respondeu a loura nervosa, com o rosto queimando. Hermione abafou a risada e endireitou-se no sofá, procurando manter a seriedade.

- Calma gente, eu acho que tenho um plano. E a Estela vai me ajudar. - começou Hermione pacientemente. Estela levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. - Harry.. Aqui você tem um telefone? - a morena perguntou, abrindo a bolsa.

- Tenho - ele respondeu - Mas não sei como isso poderia ajudar.

- Pois eu sim. Onde ele está?

- Ali. - respondeu, apontando para uma mesinha ao lado do Closet.

- Certo.. Já volto. Não saiam daí... - ela pediu, levantando-se e indo até o telefone.

Hermione sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do telefone e tirou de dentro da bolsa um pedaço de papel, com um número rabiscado. Depois discou o número e esperou pacientemente que alguém atendesse.

- Alô? Rebeca, aqui é a Hermione, tudo bem? Então amiga, é o seguinte, Estela e eu estávamos vendo algumas flores e tivemos uma idéia para a decoração da mesa do bolo... - ela olha para sala, onde os amigos à olhavam fixamente - Sei... Claro, eu entendo, mas também, como ele pôde _te deixar esperando naquele restaurante_? Não fique assim, vai dar tempo de arrumar tudo, você vai ver... Então, você vai? Podemos nos encontrar lá mesmo, daqui a... Quinze minutos? Certo, certo.. Pode deixar. Espere-me na porta. Beijos.. - e dizendo isso, a morena desligou o telefone com uma expressão de satisfeita.

**_Notas da Autora_**

_Olá gente! O que acharam deste capítulo? Garanto que o próximo é lindo (modesta :P). Espero que tenham gostado. Eu, "particulamente" achei ele bem interessante. Um pouco doido, mas interessante._

_Ah.. Deixem REVIEWS, please! Eu gosto tannnto de saber que estou atingindo á algum público (deslumbrada)._

_Bjs mágicos e espero ver vcs na próxima..._

_Beca._


	6. Reencontro

_Reencontro_

Quinze minutos depois, Rebeca estava parada em frente ao Le´Challet. Olhava para a rua vazia, nervosa. O céu estava cinza-escuro e uma forte ventania tomava conta do local, prevendo uma tempestade. Com toda aquela correria, ela havia esquecido de levar guarda-chuva e seu sobretudo. Se chovesse o jeito seria voltar para casa.

Um vento gélido passou, fazendo ela se encolher. Hermione já estava atrasada cinco minutos e nenhum sinal de Estela. Na certa deveriam estar quentinhas no conforto de seus lares, enquanto ela bancava a boba no meio da rua.

Uma trovoada e começou a chover. Rebeca avistou uma árvore do outro lado da rua, na praça. Como o sinal estava fechado, começou a atravessar a rua correndo, tentando escapar da chuva. Quando estava na metade da rua, torceu o pé e quebrou o salto. _"Meu sapato francês de pelica!! Não!!!"_ - ela gritou mentalmente.

Saiu mancando em direção à calçada na praça, enquanto sentia a presilha que segurava seu cabelo romper-se. Virou-se rapidamente e abaixou-se no meio da avenida, tentando apalpá-la. Ainda conseguiu agachar-se à cinco centímetros de distância antes que uma correnteza à levasse para o boeiro.

Levantou-se dignamente e, terminando de atravessar a rua, escondeu-se em baixo de uma árvore.

_"Pelo menos acho que aqui estou a salvo"_ - pensou, arrumando a saia no corpo.

A morena afastou uma mecha do cabelo molhado que teimava em cair sobre seu rosto e tirou os sapatos. _"Bem que minha mãe avisou..."_ - pensou - _"Deveria ter pego um guarda-chuva"_.

De repente, a chuva apertou. A morena tentou abrir a bolsa para pegar sua varinha, mais a única coisa que viu foi um clarão seguido de um estalo. Depois, não viu nada. Todas as luzes da rua haviam se apagado.

Sentia a roupa colar-se à seu corpo e um vento frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Naquele momento chegou à conclusão de que uma arvorezinha não a protegeria de nada. Pensou em chamar Érick, mais, no fundo, não era isso o que queria.

"_E mesmo quando encontrar alguém  
Você ainda vai ver a mim...  
Nos seus livros, nos seus discos,  
Eu vou lembrar a sua roupa  
E onde você menos esperar...  
Embaixo da cama  
Nos carros passando  
No verde da grama  
Na chuva chegando  
Eu vou voltar..."_

- Vem comigo. - chamou uma voz masculina, atrás dela. Rebeca virou-se imediatamente.

Foi aí que o viu. Os olhos verdes continuavam os mesmos, ainda escondidos atrás da armação redonda de seus óculos. Usava uma calça cinza, um suéter e um sobretudo preto entreaberto, deixando à mostra seu peito largo. Na mão esquerda, segurava sua varinha com a ponta reluzente, obviamente era o feitiço Lumus.

A morena estremeceu. Pensou em falar algo, abriu a boca por diversas vezes, mas não conseguiu. Seu coração pulava em seu peito e sentia seu corpo inteiro tremer. Embora ventasse e estivesse toda molhada, ela sabia que o motivo daquilo não era frio. Era Harry Potter.

A mulher se recompôs e o encarou, tentando não aparentar tanto espanto.

- Vamos Becky, vem comigo! - ele chamou estendendo a mão - Ou prefere ficar aqui, na chuva?

- Eu.. É... E por que iria com você? - ela perguntou, desafiando-o.

Harry sorriu.

- Porque esta no meio de uma rua escura, sozinha, com a roupa completamente molhada e não consegue achar sua varinha. Esses motivos servem?- ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

Rebeca pôde sentir aquele perfume almiscarado novamente. Nada muito forte nem muito fraco. Apenas na medida certa. De repente lembrou-se de ter sentido esse perfume naquele mesmo dia. Seria ele o homem misterioso?

- Vamos... Não seja teimosa. - ele falou, no ouvido dela. Pronto. Harry havia vencido sua resistência.

- Certo. - ela respondeu baixinho. O moreno afastou-se um pouco e, segurando sua mão, aparartou.

Um clarão. Harry e Rebeca apareceram na frente coberta de uma casa. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e de lá tirou uma chave. A morena estava quietinha, esperando. O homem a olhou e, sorrindo, abriu a porta.

- Bem.. Entre. - ele convidou, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que ela entrasse primeiro.

Rebeca entrou calmamente no ambiente. O lugar era muito arrumado. Havia dois sofás, um tapete e uma mesinha de centro. No canto ainda havia uma porta de vidro que dava para uma lareira e uma mesa de escritório, abarrotada de livros. A morena sentiu ele fechar a porta atrás de si.

- É... - ele começou, enxugando a mão na calça - Sente-se. Eu vou lá em cima pegar uma toalha e alguma coisa para você vestir. Pode ficar à vontade.

- Certo. - foi a única coisa que ela respondeu.

Harry olhou para ela mais uma vez, meio perdido no que deveria fazer. Depois subiu as escadas, deixando-a a sós.  
A morena sentou-se no sofá e olhou para a porta da sala. Talvez desse tempo de sair correndo...

Colocou os sapatos no chão.

Silêncio.

Olhou para a mesinha de escritório e avistou um porta-retratos. Nele, havia uma foto de Hermione com Rony, e eles dois. _Juntos_. A jovem levantou-se e caminhou até lá. Segurou o objeto delicadamente, a fim de examinar melhor a foto. Naquela época ainda eram namorados. Harry estava abraçando-a por trás e dando um beijo em seu pescoço, enquanto ela se arrepiava e virava o rosto na direção dele. Será que ele também não a havia esquecido?

- Bem, aqui tem uma toalha e uma blusa. Desculpe, foi tudo o que achei... - ele falou, aparecendo na sala. Rebeca tomou um susto e largou o porta-retratos sobre a mesa.

Silêncio.

- Você ainda lembra desta foto? - ele perguntou, aproximando-se e endireitando o porta-retratos caído sobre a mesa de escritório.

- Lembro. Quer dizer, foi uma época boa... - ela respondeu, um pouco nervosa.

Rebeca reparou que ele ainda estava usando o sobretudo úmido, que escondiam suas mãos e só deixavam as pontas de seus dedos para fora. Ela sorriu: Harry continuava o mesmo garoto de antes. A morena notou que ele ia fazer algum comentário sobre a foto, mas o cortou.

- É... Essa casa é sua?

- É. É minha sim.

- É muito bonita. E está bem organizada também. É você que arruma ela? Quero dizer... Sozinho? - ela perguntou, dando as costas para ele e olhando um livro sobre a mesa, como quem não quer nada.

- Bem... Não exatamente. - ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ah... - a morena falou, um pouco desapontada. Depois fechou o livro e virou-se para ele, um tanto nervosa.

- Na verdade a Izabelle me ajuda às vezes... - ele informou-a, com os olhos verdes brilhando. Harry conhecia aquele olhar dela, um tanto bravo, um tanto desapontado. Ela estava com ciúmes.

- Bem, legal. Ela é muito caprichosa, pelo o que estou vendo. Essa Izabelle é o que sua... Namorada? - ela perguntou. Ele abriu um sorriso de satisfação.

- Não. Ela é a governanta daqui. Tem cinqüenta e cinco anos e trabalha comigo desde que comprei a casa.

- Ah! - ela respondeu, não conseguindo esconder a sensação de alívio da voz.

O homem a olhou mais uma vez: os cabelos molhados, o terninho grudado ao corpo, os sapatos em um canto da sala. Ela continuava a mesma pelo o que ele podia ver.

- Tome. - ele disse, entregando à ela a toalha e a roupa - Tem dois quartos lá em cima, pode usar qualquer um que desejar para se trocar.

- Certo... Obrigada. - ela agradeceu pegando a toalha e dirigindo-se à escada, enquanto um arrepio passava por sua espinha quando, ao receber as roupas, tocou acidentalmente a mão dele.

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos ficou observando ela subir cada degrau. Quando ela já estava lá em cima, falou:

- Becky... Eu não tenho namorada.

Ela parou e virou-se para ele.

- Mas... Eu não perguntei nada.

Ele sorriu.

- Mas pensou em perguntar.

Silêncio.

- Vou preparar um chá para você. Já volto. - e dizendo isso, entrou na cozinha.


	7. Confissões na Chuva

_Confissões na Chuva_

A morena desceu as escadas, minutos depois. Estava usando uma calça de moletom e uma blusa social, que deixou com as mangas e os primeiros botões desabotoados. A roupa de Harry ficava, obviamente, larga nela, o que a deixava muito _sexy_ na opinião dele. Estava terminando de secar seu cabelo com a toalha, quando o viu sair da cozinha. A mulher reparou que ele estava apenas de calça, deixando o peito à mostra.

- Ah desculpe... Não sabia que já estava descendo. Espere um pouco que eu vou pegar uma camisa. - desculpou-se, passando a mão no peito e indo em direção ao closet em baixo da escada.

- Por mim... Tudo bem. Não é o primeiro homem que vejo sem camisa, sabia Harry?

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso - Espero que seja, então, pelo menos o único que verá nos próximos anos.

Ela franziu o cenho - Como assim?

- Bom... Acho que o chá está pronto. - ele desconversou, abotoando a camisa e indo em direção à cozinha. A morena balançou a cabeça e foi andando sem rumo pela sala - Lembra da sopa de lesmas do Hagrid? - ele perguntou de lá.

- Bem, eu estava planejando apagar essa lembrança da minha mente. - ela respondeu, olhando alguns livros que estavam sobre a escrivaninha dele.

Ele riu. - E você se lembra daquela vez em que caímos no lago e começamos uma guerra de água?

- Lembro! Quando Hagrid nos viu encharcados lá dentro nos mandou sair e tomar meio litro da sopa dele... - ela completou, rindo. - Definitivamente, não sinto falta disso. Harry... O que aconteceu com aquela medalhinha que ganhamos na Tila Pobelo?

Silêncio.

- Harry..? - ela perguntou novamente.

A morena sentiu uma presença atrás dela. Virou-se lentamente, deparando-se com a face de Harry acirrada à sua.

- Seu chá. - ele disse, erguendo a xícara de porcelana para ela - a única coisa que separava seus corpos, pelo o que ela pôde constatar.

Rebeca achou que eles estavam perigosamente próximos um do outro. Tão próximos, que ela podia sentir a respiração dele tocar seu queixo. A morena pegou a xícara delicadamente, tomando cuidado para não tocar na mão dele.

- Obrigada. - ela agradeceu, olhando para o chão.

Harry a encarou. Apertou um pouco os dedos nervoso, não sabia o que deveria fazer. Levantou a mão até a face dela, mais desistiu de acariciá-la.

- Becky... Eu ainda te amo. - confessou, em tom baixo. A morena virou o rosto para ele e o encarou.

Silêncio.

_"E como dói ter um adeus que sempre é lembrado..."_

- Por que fez aquilo? - ela perguntou, já com os olhos marejados. - Doía tocar no assunto e lembrar-se de tudo que ela havia lutado para esquecer. - Por que terminou comigo, foi alguma coisa que eu fiz ou alguma coisa que eu disse? Porque... Por mais que eu tente achar um motivo palpável, eu não encontro, Harry. - disse, engolindo um soluço.

- Becky, você sabe. Eu tinha medo de que Voldemort aparecesse e tentasse algo contra você. Eu te amava demais para deixar que ele simplesmente te tirasse de mim como fez com meus pais. Rebeca você era especial para mim... E ainda é. Não queria correr o risco de te perder, então achei melhor me afast...

- E só apareceu depois de CINCO anos, Harry? - ela interrompeu, quando uma lágrima conseguia escapar de seus olhos.

Mesmo com todo o esforço que estava fazendo, ela sabia que não conseguiria conter o choro.A morena então abaixou a cabeça. Era humilhante chorar na frente dele.

Harry fez um minuto de silêncio. Ele sentia seu coração se partir a cada lágrima que ela derramava. Começou a pensar que talvez fosse melhor não ter ido atrás dela, pelo menos estaria evitando que ela sofresse.

- Eu.. - começou levantando a mão para acariciar seu rosto - Tive medo de ele ainda estivesse vivo. Por isso me afastei durante aquele ano em Hogwarts. Por isso, não te convidei para ir ao baile de Despedida comigo e.. Merlim sabe como me doeu te ver dançando com o Mark! - ele disse, um pouco magoado - Não sei se você reparou, mais eu nem ao menos dancei com minha parceira!

Silêncio.

A morena o empurrou, colocou a xícara desajeitadamente sobre a escrivaninha e correu até sua bolsa. Queria sair o mais rápido dali. Sabia que não ia conseguir conter mais seus soluços. Estava confusa, havia evitado aquele encontro durante anos. Apanhou os sapatos e saiu correndo em direção à porta.

- Desculpe, Becky! Se soubesse que ir atrás de você te faria sofrer eu não teria ido! - ele falou em tom alto, antes que ela chegasse à porta.

Harry ainda correu atrás dela, mais a única coisa que viu foi um cabelo longo saindo e uma porta sendo fechada com violência.

A morena correu durante alguns metros. Correu com todas as suas forças, não queria ser alcançada. Queria fugir.

A casa de Harry ficava em uma colina, rodeada por um imenso campo. A chuva apertou, encharcando-a, misturando-se as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto. Os soluços dela eram altos, podendo ser ouvidos à metros de distância. Olhou ao redor, não sabia o que fazer. Poderia pegar sua varinha e aparartar, mas, no fundo, não era isso o que queria. Ela queria que ele fosse atrás dela e dissesse que a amava, que queria ficar com ela para sempre.

Andou mais alguns metros e caiu ajoelhada sobre a relva. Então, chorou.

Naquele momento, tudo o que queria era chorar. As lágrimas que contera durante tantos anos agora saíam livres, fazendo um contorno por seu rosto moreno. O vento batia em sua pele, ferindo-a com as gotas da chuva.

E ficou assim durante um tempo. Aos poucos, seus soluços foram cessando. Inclinou o corpo para o lado e caiu deitada sobre a relva. Continuou ali, olhando para as gotas de uma chuva fina que caíam do imenso céu cinza à sua frente. Às vezes alguma lágrima ainda escapava, mas agora sentiasse mais leve. Foi aí que percebeu estar sendo observada.

Durante alguns segundos, preferiu não olhar. Fixou-se no imenso céu cinza, sem nuvens. Não sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer. Depois, virou o rosto lentamente para o lado.

Harry estava parado a uns dez metros de distância, em pé. Os cabelos molhados caiam sobre seu rosto e a chuva embaçava seus óculos. A morena não se mexeu. Apenas observou-o durante alguns segundos, enquanto sentia uma súbita vontade de abraçá-lo.

O moreno caminhou lentamente até ela, parando à alguns metros de distância. A jovem voltou a fitar o céu.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? - ela perguntou, sem olhá-lo.

- Desde que você saiu de casa. Está mais calma?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Silêncio.  
Harry se aproximou, enquanto ela sentia um frio na barriga. Abaixou-se ao lado dela e sentou-se na relva.

- Você ainda está com raiva de mim? - ele perguntou, passando uma das mãos em seu rosto, procurando secar as gotas de chuva de suas bochechas.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, ainda olhando para o céu. O homem se levantou, enquanto ela pedia mentalmente que ele não desistisse dela.

- Então... Vem. Vamos entrar. - ele chamou, estendendo a mão para ela.

A morena ficou um tempo olhando para o céu. Depois desviou o olhar para ele e, segurando sua mão, foi puxada para cima. Sua face parou acirrada à do moreno. Então ela o encarou.

Ele reconheceu aquele olhar assustado, indeciso. Já o havia visto muitas vezes antes de se beijarem. Então, pôde, finalmente, entender o significado dele: ela também o amava. O homem aproximou o rosto do dela lentamente.

Harry colocou a mão direita na cintura dela suavemente, quebrando a curta distância entre seus corpos. Rebeca sentiu o roçar dos lábios dele mais uma vez. Levou a mão direita até sua nunca, colocando a outra no ombro do rapaz e deixou que ele mordiscasse seus lábios.

No mesmo instante, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem como não sentia há muito tempo. Como não sentia há cinco anos. Por isso, não puderam evitar de sorrir antes do beijo. Eles sabiam que se amavam e a cada beijo que trocavam um outro surgia, ainda mais suave, com ainda mais amor.

Harry sentia um gostoso aroma de chuva misturado à relva do campo que ela emanava. Aos poucos, a chuva foi cessando.

- Harry... - ela sussurrou, quando seus lábios se afastaram sem fôlego - Isso não está certo. Tenho uma coisa para te contar. - ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo, tomando coragem - É que... Bem... Na verdade eu...

- Está noiva. - ele respondeu puxando-a para si com uma das mãos e a afastando uma mecha do cabelo molhado dela com a outra. - Eu sei.

- Sabe...? Mas... Como? - ela perguntou espantada.

É que eu também tenho uma coisa para te contar.

_**Notas da Autora:  
**E aí, gostaram do capítulo? Eu particulamente gostei. Achei que ficou bonitinho... E deu pra mostrar uma coisa que eu queria muito: que Harry amadureceu. Ele não só cresceu fisicamente, mas também emocionalmente. Esse amadurecimento o fez compreender e respeitar melhor os sentimentos da Becky..._

_Bem, é isso! Gente, deixem reviews eu acho tãããão bom ler o que vocês pensam sobre minhas fics!  
Beijinhos! Valeu por mais esse capítulo lido!_

_Rebeca Potter  
_


End file.
